Missing Robots
The Missing Robots in JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain consist of the twenty-five robots that Polly has preprogrammed and sent back in time. Each of the game's twenty-five missions (one for each robot that must be rescued) begin with the user selecting one of Polly's questions from the TransQuizzer. On the TransQuizzer, Ms. Winkle poses a historical question of Polly -- and Polly gives a surrealistic and humorous answer. Polly then appears on a monitor to state which robot she has sent back in time for the question and to list the four Mission Clues that need to be found for the mission. The robots never speak nor have any animation. List of Robots Cosmo-Bot Cosmo-Bot is a cosmonaut-themed robot from Russia. According to Botley, he and Cosmo-Bot never got along, but now they're friends. He is (numerically) the first robot to be rescued. Info *What?: Solar System *Who?: Copernicus *When?: 1531 *Where?: Poland Rhonda Robot Rhonda Robot is the Mountain's robot beauty queen. She's won the Miss Silicon Chip Contest three years in a row. Info *What?: Olympics *Who?: Greeks *When?: 776 BC *Where?: Greece Danny Defrost-Bot Danny Defrost-Bot is a snowman-like robot who was programmed to create snowmen. He was always a bit hot under the collar. Info *What?: Basketball *Who?: James Naismith *When?: 1891 *Where?: United States Dr. Bug-Bot Dr. Bug-Bot is the Mountain's robot doctor. He's the one to help other machines who have been infected by a computer virus. Info *What?: Nursing *Who?: Florence Nightengale *When?: 1860 *Where?: England Flip the High-Diving Robot Flip the High-Diving Robot is a swimming robot who does all sorts of high diving stunts. Info *What?: Scuba Gear *Who?: Jacques Cousteau *When?: 1946 *Where?: France Amelia Air-Bot Amelia Air-Bot is a pilot-themed robot named after Amelia Earhart, the first female American pilot to fly across the Atlantic. Info *What?: Helicopter *Who?: Leonardo da Vinci *When?: 1483 *Where?: Italy Chef Boy-Robot Chef Boy-Robot is the Mountain's robot chef named after Chef Boyardee. Info *What?: Corn Flakes *Who?: William Kellogg *When?: 1894 *Where?: Battle Creek, Michigan Miss Battery-Bot Miss Battery-Bot is a battery-themed robot. She haas a "glowing" personality, and she's one of botley's favorite robots. Info *What?: Radium *Who?: Marie Curie *When?: 1898 *Where?: France Bubble-Bot Bubble-Bot is a bubble-themed robot who was programmed to walk and blow bubbles at the same time. Info *What?: Chewing Gum *Who?: Mayans *When?: 400 *Where?: Mexico Pierrot-Bot the Clown Pierrot-Bot is a pierrot-themed robot clown artist. Info *What?: Painting *Who?: Stone-Age Humans *When?: 35,000 BC *Where?: Europe Slide the Heavy Metal Robot Slide the Heavy Metal Robot is a robot that's made of lead, which is a heavy metal; yet, that doesn't mean he plays heavy metal music, so it's obvious Polly reprogrammed him to do so. Info *What?: Phonograph *Who?: Thomas Edison *When?: 1877 *Where?: New Jersey Noshi Origami Noshi Origami is a Japanese robot on an exchange program who enjoys folding paper into many different shapes. Info *What?: Paper *Who?: Ts'ai Lun *When?: 105 *Where?: China Vasco da Robot Vasco da Robot is an explorer robot who is penpals with Botley. He is named after Portuguese explorer Vasco da Gama. Info *What?: Round Earth *Who?: Ferdinand Magellan *When?: 1522 *Where?: Spain Robby Robot Robby Robot is a prankster-themed robot who, before being reprogrammed by Polly, was originally programmed to use his squirt-gun to "put out people's cigars". Info *What?: Dynamite *Who?: Alfred Nobel *When?: 1866 *Where?: Sweden Slobot Slobot is a filthy robot who loves filth so much, he married a vacuum cleaner! Info *What?: Microscope *Who?: Antonie van Leeuwenhoek *When?: 1674 *Where?: The Netherlands Eraser-Bot Eraser-Bot is a pencil-themed robot. Info *What?: Writing *Who?: Sumerians *When?: 3500 BC *Where?: Middle East Sock-Bot Sock-Bot is a sock-themed robot. He wears socks on his hands and feet. Info *What?: Sausage *Who?: Babylonians *When?: 3000 BC *Where?: Middle East Booster-Bot Booster-Bot is a rocket-themed robot who knows all about rockets and jet engines. Info *What?: Bicycle *Who?: Karl von Drais *When?: 1816 *Where?: Germany Roland Road-Bot Roland Road-Bot is somewhat a track marshal-themed robot. Info *What?: Wheel *Who?: Sumerians *When?: 3000 BC *Where?: Middle East Roast-Bot Roast-Bot, or Hose-Bot, is the mechanical fireman. Info *What?: Germs *Who?: Louis Pasteur *When?: 1865 *Where?: France Oswald the Mailman Oswald the Mailman Robot is, as the name suggests, the mailman robot. Info *What?: Boomerang *Who?: Aborigines *When?: 40,000 years ago *Where?: Australia Verna the Vend-Bot Verna the Vend-Bot is a vending machine robot. Mainly, in the Mountain, the candy she gives out is always free. Info *What?: Coins *Who?: Lydians *When?: 600 BC *Where?: Turkey Hank the Handyman Hank the Handyman Robot is the Mountain's robot mechanic. Info *What?: Tools *Who?: Stone-Age Humans *When?: 2½ million years ago *Where?: Africa Bongo-Bot the Six-Armed Drummer Bongo-Bot the Six-Armed Robot is, as the name suggests, a six-armed drum-playing robot. He hates frog legs. Info *What?: Saxophone *Who?: Antoine-Joseph Sax *When?: 1846 *Where?: France Brunwella the Bombshell Brunwella the Bombshell is a demolitions robot whom Botley claims to be his girlfriend (although it seems pretty clear that they hardly even know each other). She is (numerically) the last robot to be rescued. Info *What?: Toilet *Who?: Minoans *When?: 2000 BC *Where?: Crete Category:Characters Category:Robots and Artificial Intelligences